The use of paint ball guns has become a very popular recreational sport. Paint ball gun competitions are generally very competitive, demanding paint ball guns capable of high efficiency and high performance.
Paint ball guns are almost universally made to propel a paint ball having an external diameter between about 0.675 inches and about 0.695 inches using a source of compressed gas, such as carbon dioxide. In the operation of a typical paint ball gun, a paint ball is deposited into the compression zone portion of the gun barrel. Thereafter, when the trigger is pulled, a short blast of compressed gas propels the paint ball through the compression zone portion and out the muzzle portion. It is important in the performance of paint ball guns that the internal diameter of the compression zone portion closely matches the external diameter of the paint ball ammunition. The internal diameter of the compression zone portion should be within about 0.002 inches of the external diameter of paint ball ammunition. Smaller diameters will tend to cause the paint ball to break up within the compression zone portion or become lodged within the compression zone portion. Larger diameters will result in decreased projecting power (because an undue amount of compressed gas will leak around the outside of the paint ball).
A problem for the competitive paint ball gun user arises from the fact that the external diameter of the paint ball ammunition varies from manufacturer to manufacturer and even from production vats to production vats. Heretofore, there has been no known solution to this problem. Accordingly, there is a need for an inexpensive yet efficient combination which avoids this problem in the prior art.